The Journey of Our DUO
by Rakcrack15
Summary: My next poem - but this times, it's about our Abhi-Daya DUO itself! Do please read and review! :D :D


**The Journey of Our DUO**

* * *

**A/N: As I'd mentioned in my previous poem, I've written a poem on our ever famous DUO! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed my story, and a special thanks for MugetsuPipefox for telling and correcting me about the gramatic POV of my poem, and also to Original143, who has indeed given me a very encouraging review! :D :D And Aradhya, don't worry, as soon as my imagination get the better of me, I'll write a story on a DUO dosti moment! :)**

**Now, coming back to this poem, it has what-so-ever no connection with my previous poem, and even though this poem too, starts from the original relationship of our DUO from their first aquaintance in 1997, the poem mainly shows a gradual rise of their friendship to where they are today! :D :D**

**Now, enjoy, and please review my poem, as to how it has been done! :) :)**

* * *

Their friendship started out as strict companions,

Where there was less of interaction and more share of opinions,

Their job was just true business,

Besides that, there was hardly any friendliness,

Abhijeet always remained the hard-core savior,

While Daya always maintained the "quiet in behavior".

* * *

However later, friendship between them started to arise,

They two of them had finally started to get along nature wise.

Their combined investigative skills had now started becoming a hit,

Sparks of silence had vanished and they had opened up a bit.

A small transformation started taking place in them,

They were now becoming precious like a gem.

ACP sir now both saw them as promising officers,

And in some corner of his heart they became to him two dears.

* * *

Their journey of good friendship then started to blossom,

Between the next few years, their chemistry had turned awesome.

Both of them had now gained each other's confidence and trust.

Because in a long and honest friendship this is a must.

They started enjoying each other's company very much,

They reached the extent to defend and help each other in bad situations as such.

* * *

When Abhijeet was accused and Daya suffered a heart break,

They had each other's backs for support to take.

They were now like each other's strong founded pillar,

And together their this strength had started falling tough for any killer.

Time flew by and they passed another level of friendship,

Best friends they were known by times flip.

* * *

Always laughing and joking about with their colleagues they were,

Now known as super cops, they were every criminals fear.

Their friendship has now become CID's strength,

No criminal could escape them whether a mile away or at arm's lenght.

Years passed by and their relation became more modified,

As dear friends cum brothers they were identified,

They had each other backs in every trouble,

Their trust over each other would never wobble.

* * *

They were even ready to give their life to save each other,

What they had to do for it they would not bother.

Their friendship has now reached a stage where it's unbreakable,

No lie, or pretend can be done since it's unfakable.

With Daya's constant teasing about Tarika ji,

And Abhijeet's constant complain of "Aap kab shaadi karoge ji?",

They can now trust each other in accusatory situations so much,

That they can blindly believe the other's innocence as such.

They forgive each other for all the mistakes they make,

Even though in the process each others' heart they may break.

* * *

In the eyes of the team, they are the strongest pillars of ACP Pradyuman,

After all, they have proved their worth by showing what they have done,

A perfect friend, a jolly comrade, a tough soldier they are,

These are the qualities of their friendship that have taken them far.

I pray from the bottom of my heart that their friendship remains the same always,

Such friends in this world are found rare these days...

* * *

**There! That's my second poem done! I hope I've been able to give justice to their friendship! :D But I won't have any clue about that, unless you'll don't review! :D**


End file.
